


Off to the Wizard

by suarhnir



Series: Off to the Wizard [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Art, Character Death, Gen, Wizard of Oz References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-16 12:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13053822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suarhnir/pseuds/suarhnir
Summary: In which Noctis finds himself in Oz because of Umbra. Fortunately he befriends an intelligent scarecrow, a courageous lion and a tin man with a heart of gold.





	1. Noctis ends up in Oz

**Author's Note:**

> Oyos, I somehow got in my head that FFXV mirrors the Wizard of Oz in a rather twisted way.  
> Noctis = Dorothy  
> Umbra = Toto  
> Ignis = Scarecrow  
> Prompto = Tin Man  
> Gladio = Lion  
> Regis = witch of the north  
> Iedolas = witch of the east  
> Gentiana = witch of the south  
> Ardyn = witch of the west  
> Lunafreya = wizard of oz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently taking a joy ride in the family car with a magical dog will land you in a new world. It may also cause one to accidently run over a wicked witch while coming into the said new world. Noctis gains a magic ring from slaying the Wicked Witch of the East, Iedolas. The Good Witch of the North, Regis, instructs the lost prince to head to the Wizard of Oz, Lunafreya, in order to return home.

[](http://imgbox.com/MbeGvHDG)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oyos, updated chapter 1 so that it actually has the appropriate start of this story. Not much detail since the sketch is so small.


	2. Meeting the Scarecrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis has just started his journey to reach the Wizard of Oz. He then comes across a beaten Scarecrow.

[](http://imgbox.com/Oxl6ONQR)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oyos, did you know that if you google anything remotely about being tied up (which I did for a reference pose for Ignis), your results will mostly be bordering if not blatantly be about bondage of a sexual nature? It was very hard to find a reference that would work for my preferences...


	3. Finding the Tin Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Scarecrow joins Noctis on his journey. Soon they find an abandoned and broken Tin Man.

[](http://imgbox.com/argfayhm)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oyos, robot bodies are hard... I wanted to do a sort of without-armor version but that meant making up mechanical components. I am not mechanically inclined in the least.


	4. Saving the Lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the Tin Man repaired, Noctis' party grows. Eventually they come across a Lion that bit off more than it can chew, so Noctis jumps in to save him.

[](http://imgbox.com/QozGGD6e)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oyos, is it silly to think that the guy with a bird tattoo is the lion in all of this? I hate drawing Gladio's tattoo...


	5. Stopped at the gates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis and his companions finally make it to the Emerald City. The Guardian of the Gates, Nyx, however is uncertain in letting them enter the city.

[](http://imgbox.com/r26WGl9R)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oyos, I was debating on whether the Guardian of the Gates should be Ravus or Nyx... obviously, Nyx won out. Next up is meeting Luna♡


	6. End of Oz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis finally meets with the Wizard of Oz, Lunafreya. This is also when the Wicked Witch of the West, Ardyn, decides to be a complete bastard.

[](http://imgbox.com/ER3bszpS)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oyos, I have nothing against Luna, but it fit that she would be killed in this half baked idea of mine. Also, I still don't understand Ardyn's fashion sense...


End file.
